Missing Me
by Bridgette Carter
Summary: Harry Potter gets chucked of the Dursley's when he turned seventeen. Harry is kidnapped by Death Eaters. Voldemort wants Harry to join him. He refuses, so Voldemort captures Ginny. HP/GW, RW/HG
1. Alone

Chapter One

Alone

It was a cold windy day. Doors and windows were shut to keep the air from coming into their warm cozy houses. Children lay curled up in their beds, blankets wrapped around them protectively. Only one person remained outside.

Harry James Potter had untidy jet black hair, round spectacles, and had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, hid behind a curtain of bangs. He was very skinny, and was very pale.

Harry got his scar from an attack on his family sixteen years ago. Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard in the world had attacked Harry. His mother died to save him. When Voldemort had killed both his mother and father, he turned his wand on Harry, and said the killing curse. The curse bounced back at Voldemort, hitting him instead. Voldemort was torn from his body.

He moved to the albino forest, where he stayed for eleven slow years. A wizard, by the name of Quirrel stumbled across the enraged lord. Voldemort made him side with evil, and soon, he possessed the wizard.

Quirrel was also a teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Voldemort and Quirrel tried steal the Philosopher's stone all year. Harry thwarted him and was nearly killed in the process.

Then three years later, Voldemort got his body back, using Harry's blood. Voldemort tried to kill Harry yet again, but He had slipped through Voldemorts clutches.

Harry's cheeks and nose were turning red. Harry wrapped his scarf around his tightly. Harry continued got the road he was walking on, shivering every now and then.

Soon, Harry came to a stop. Harry heard a soft 'Meow." Harry looked to his left. Standing there, covered in snow, was a female kitten. I had white fur, a black paw, and a black tail.

Harry walked over to the cold kitten and picked it up, hiding it under his cloak. The kitten looked up at him with bright blue eyes.

"Hi there…" Smiled Harry. Harry noticed he didn't have a name for her.

"Can I call you Missy?" Asked Harry. The kitten gave a soft meow in reply.

"Wanna come home with me?" Harry thought for a second that the small cat smiled. Missy put her head on his chest and curled up into a ball. Harry held her tightly to him.

He continued to walk, with Missy fast asleep under his cloak, and Harry petting her softly.

After awhile, it started to rain Harry. Harry soon became drenched. Harry shivered. He took his wand out and cast a drying charm on both Missy and Himself, then cast a heating charm on them.

Again, Missy was asleep. Harry walked over to the old park. Leaves twirled around his as he walked over to a bench. Harry sat on it, trying not to annoy Missy. Missy began to meow hungrily.

Harry took out his wand and summoned some cat nap. He hid it under his cloak, and Missy began to eat hungrily. Harry then, waved his wand, and with a crack, a thermos of hot chocolate appeared in front of him. Harry grabbed it and opened the lid. Harry looked down at Missy, and saw she was sleeping again.

Harry flicked his wand and a bag appeared in front of him. It was perfect for Missy. It had a opening so Missy could breathe, and there was already blankets at the bottom.

Harry picked up the ball of fur, and put it in the bag gently, then swung the bag over his shoulder, taking care not to annoy Missy too much.

Harry wished that he could go lay in a nice warm bed, but he had lost the house he was staying at. Harry had turned seventeen two hours ago, and the Dursley's had kicked him out, he hadn't even had time to gather his stuff. Harry knew that when he got to the burrow, he could just summon them there. He didn't need his stuff at the moment.

Harry was miles away from the burrow, and he couldn't apparate there, because of fear of getting arrest.

Harry decided he would walk to Diagon Alley, and ask Fred and George for help. The Ministry had made Floo Powdering illegal because many dark wizards were using the network.

Harry heard Missy meow tiredly; Harry decided it would be better to not wake her up fully. He knew he had to find shelter, but where?

Harry walked fifteen minutes, before he came across a cabin. It was made of wood that were rotting, it looked ready to cave in. The grass around it was long, it almost covered the house. Harry had no other choice.

He walked up to the door, and opened the door. Inside wasn't much better. The walls were rotting. The few tables and chairs that were there, were rusting, along with some plates and silverware. A fireplace also stood in the cabin, it was discoloring. Cobwebs were planted inside. Dust covered every inch of the room.

Harry took out his wand and gave it a flick. The dirt disappeared; the rusting walls went stiff and soon looked new. The fireplace was free of cobwebs, and rust. The little wood cabin looked new. Harry put the bag down, that held the sleeping Missy.

Harry flicked his wand again. A bed and a cat bed lay next to each other. Harry turned and opened the bag. Missy looked up at Harry, her blue eyes shone as he looked back.

Harry picked her up and set her in the cat bed. Food and milk stood beside it. Harry crawled into his bed, and shut his eyes. He gave one last yawn before he fell into a deep sleep.

When Harry woke up, he saw that Missy was curled up beside him. He stretched, and then stroked the kitten gently. Harry kissed Missy on the head, before he stood up, and began to look around. After a few minutes, he found a poem;

_The wind blows lightly, but I still sway. _

_My darling moves beside me. _

_I'll miss her._

_She's my everything._

_She's what made me what I am today._

_The lightning roars as I put my arms over her waist as she sleeps. _

_A tear rolls down my cheek._

_She'll be the only thing I miss in this so-called life. _

_I hold her close._

_I kiss her cheek._

_I'll miss her._

_I wish I could stay with her._

_I give her one last kiss on the cheek._

_"I love you…" I whispered to her. _

_She smiles. _

_Goodbye my Darling…_

_**(A/N) I wrote this poem, hope you enjoyed it. **_

Harry stared at the little slip of paper. He then slipped it into his pocket, saving it for later.

Harry then moved around the cabin, and soon found a book of poems. Harry opened it, and read the first poem;

_People die and people live._

_Please cry and people scream._

_Nobody forgets. _

_People growl and people smile. _

_People ly and people stand. _

_Nobody knows. _

_Nobody forgets who they have lost._

_Nobody forgets the pain. _

_People live and die. _

_Hero's they were…_

_They saved you from horror. _

_May they rest in peace. _

_People laugh and people yell. _

_People hug and people bite. _

_Nobody forgets._

_People love and People hate. _

_People Breathe and People die. _

_Nobody forgets there last heart beat. _

_Nobody forgets their screams. _

_Nobody wants to be alone. _

_People we love we remember._

_We don't forget there laugh,_

_We don't forget there smile. _

_May they rest in peace._

_**(A/N) I wrote this one also. **_

Harry turned to the last page of the book, and read the poem;

_I'm lost without you beside me._

_I remember your last breathe._

_I remember your last words._

_I remember your touch._

_I won't forget you. _

_I know you're safe._

_But I won't forget you. _

_I visit you in my dreams._

_You say you're safe._

_You say you love me._

_But do you? _

_I remember your smile._

_I remember your laugh. _

_I remember your green eyes. _

_I love you_

_I promise I won't forget you. _

_**(A/N) I wrote this one too… Hope you enjoyed. **_

Harry then tuned to the front and looked to see who the book belonged to.

_This book is owned by; James Potter. _Harry nearly dropped the book is surprise. The book was written by _his father! _

Harry smiled. He shrunk the book, and then stuck it in his pocket. Harry decided it was better to eat, and then leave.

Harry spent all morning running around, making supper. He even made Missy a bowl of meats.

Harry gobbled down his breakfast quickly, so did Missy. Once there were done, Harry picked Missy up and stuck her in his bag, and left quickly.

The weather had settled down a bit, but it was still extremely cold. Harry shivered, and then cast a heating charm on him, and Missy.

Harry wrapped his scarf around him tighter. Harry stretched before he started out. The weather began to get worst.

The wind began to hit him so ferociously, he could barely move. Harry shuddered. He looked to his side and saw a cave. Harry ran to it and jumped in.

It wasn't that big. It was just enough room to save him from the weather. Harry took the bag off of his back and set it in his lap.

He took out the small book from his pocket, resized it, cast_ Lumos_, then flipped open the page.

He turned to the fifth poem, and began to red;

_The sun is shining brightly overhead. _

_That is when I saw her._

_Her head was as red as fire._

_And her eyes as Green as emeralds. _

_Oh, how she shines._

_Surrounded by people she knows and loves. _

_I would love to be over there. _

_My hand in hers. _

_I wish she was mine. _

_She's so beautiful._

_She smiled at me,_

_Then turns away. _

_I want her._

_I hope she wants me back._

There was a another one underneath;

_Bestfriends are there for each other. _

_We're suppose to stick together. _

_And we will… _

_Bestfriends are meant to have fun_

_To laugh, sing, and cry together. _

_Bestfriends are mean to Yell, Scream _

_And Fight together._

_They're meant to stand hand in hand._

_They're meant to not leave your side._

_Bestfriends forever. _

Harry smiled happily, flipping through the pages. Harry's eyes began to itch with sleepiness. Harry yawned, and then stretched. He re-shrunk the book and put it back in his pocket. He created some pillows and a blanket out of think air. He put his head on the pillows, and wrapped himself in the blankets. Ready to dream the day away…

(A/N) Hope you like this story, this is a long chapter, probably one of my biggest ones yet, hope you enjoy. Please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll try to update. Thanks.


	2. Lost

Chapter Two

Lost

_Without you I'm lost_

_Without you I'm alone_

_I want to be found_

"Meow…" Purred Missy, as Harry scratched her behind the ears.

"Suck Up." Joked Harry, smiling. Missy purred louder, and licked Harry's hand. Harry gave the white kitten a weary smile. It had been five days, and he was no closer to London. He didn't even know where he was.

The winds seemed to calm down, and the rain hit lighter. Harry stood up, and put Missy back in his bag. He got out from the tree that was shading him. He stretched his arms and gave a long yawn.

Harry shivered as he walked. The wind was going back him. Harry rubbed his eyes; spots began to cover his eyes. He massaged the corner of his eyes.

Suddenly, his scar exploded with pain. He clasped his hand over his scar, and fell to his knees. Images began to fade past his eyes.

"_Are you shure?" Came the cold voice of lord Voldemort. _

"_Yes, Master." Said Wormtail. "Potter was kicked out of his relative's house." Voldemort rubbed the corner of his eyes. _

"_Any idea where he is?" Asked Voldemort, his red eyes were filled with anger._

"_Yes… Somewhere on the outskirts of London…" Voldemort sighed. _

"_We attack in five days… get ready. I will be joining you… Send scouts to look for the boy. But WILL NOT ATTACK." Wormtail nodded and left the room. _

"_Potter…" Voldemort called. "I'm coming for you… You will not escape me this time." _

Harry opened his eyes. Voldemort knew he was there… watching and listening. Now he was going to come and find him, probably kill him, or torture him till he was insane. He doubted Voldemort would do that, but he didn't know for shure what Voldemort would do. He knew for shure he'd hold him down, and cast a few _Crucio_'s at him. Harry shivered at the thought. Harry began to feel cold. Then, He heard laughing in his ears.

_"Come, the niceties must be observed … Dumbledore would like you to show manners … bow to death, Harry…"_

_"No… not Harry…" _

"_Step Aside, Girl!" _

"_Not Harry! Please not Harry!" _

_"Lily! Take Harry and Run! I'll try to hold him off! GO!" _

_"Haven't I already told you? Killing Mudblood's doesn't matter to me, anymore… For Many months now… my new target has been you…" _

_"How touching... I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a Courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain." _

"_Severus ..." "'Severus ... please ..." "Avada Kedavra." _

"_Come out, come out, little Harry! What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!" "I am!" "Aaaaaah … did you love him, little baby Potter?" "Crucio!" _

"Enough!" Harry shouted. "Dementors!" He jumped up as he saw three figures walking towards him. All were hooded and cloaked.

Harry threw his hands into his pocket. His fingers touched the handle of his wand. He pulled it out, and pointed it towards the towering Dementors. His vision began to blur as they got closer.

"Expe- Expecto Patronum!" A stag shot from his wand and galloped at the Dementors. They retreated. Just then, Harry's head hit the ground as he fainted.

When Harry woke up, he was in a cave, chained to the wall.

"What the-" Harry tugged against his bounds, but it was useless. Someone walked into the cave. He was in black robes, two other figures followed him.

"Ah, finally…" Said the figure. Harry recognized the voice,

"SNAPE!" Harry screeched. He fought against the bounds, trying to get to Snape, to rip him limp to limp. His old professor just laughed, when Harry slumped back. His wrists were bleeding where the chains had cut him.

"What… What do you want?" Gasped Harry.

"You… Potter. My lord requests you…" Harry gave Snape a cold glare.

"Sorry to break up your party, but Severus… We got other things to do besides having a glaring contest with a teenager." Harry knew that voice too…

"_Bellatrix_…" He hissed.

"Right you are, Potter." Sneered Bellatrix. Harry glared at Bellatrix.

"We should go wait the arrival for our lord…" Came a squeaky voice. It was Wormtail. Harry sent a glare at all of the Death Eaters. Snape turned and addressed him.

"Make yourself comfortable, Potter. Seeing as you won't be for long." Laughed Severus. Snape turned and left, the two Death Eaters followed. Bellatrix sent a sneer at him before she turned and disappeared.

After mere minutes, Harry's scar exploded with pain. Harry gave a cry of pain, before more Death Eaters entered the cave. There was no more then fifty. Voldemort was the first to enter. Harry looked up into the shining red eyes. Harry glared hard at him.

"Well, Potter. We meet again." Hissed Voldemort. Harry didn't say anything. The pain in his scar was blinding him.

"This will be our last meeting… I will enjoy killing you…" Voldemort gave a cold laugh. He pointed his wand at Harry.

"_Crucio_!" Harry screamed in agony. He rolled over and over, his head hitting the cave wall. Harry moved his arm violently. There was a sickening _crack_. The bone in his arm snapped. Harry's eyes rolled in his head, it was too much.

After what felt like hours, the curse was lifted. Harry didn't know what happened. His head rolled over onto his shoulder, the black that had been threatening to take him, finally did.

Harry opened his eyes wearily. He was slumped on the ground of the cave, his arm was at an odd angle. Harry looked around, his eyes were sore.

Nobody was in the cave, he was alone. A shot of pain went through his arm. He gave a sharp gasp, and clasped his arm, tears streaming down his face.

He sat up, and put his back against the wall. He saw his blood streamed there. He shuddered,

"Well, Well, Well…" Harry looked and saw Feneri Greyback crouching at the doorway.

"There told me I couldn't come in… I never knew it was because there was a kid here…" The werewolf licked his yellow teeth, smiling.

"I love kids… You're going to make my dad…" Greyback advanced on him. Harry tried to get up, but was thrown back.

The werewolf lunged at him. Harry shut his eyes, waiting for him to claw him, but he never hit Harry. Harry opened his eyes and saw Feneri frozen in midair.

"Now, Greyback… No eating our hostages." Harry looked over, and to his horror, Voldemort was standing there, his wand pointed at Grey back, an amused look on his face. Voldemort flicked his wand and the werewolf went flying back, and landed into a crumpled heap on the ground.

Greyback scrambled to his feet.

"Go!" Commanded Voldemort. Greyback didn't need telling twice. He ran past Voldemort, and dashed out of the cave. Voldemort turned towards Harry.

"You're awake…" Voldemort gave Harry a smirk.

"How long was I out?" Asked Harry, angrily.

"Two days…" Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"Yes… For a while I thought you were dead. We couldn't have that."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to kill you myself." _Of course!_ Harry mentally kicked himself.

"Right now, there are search parties out there, looking for you. When they find you, they're only going to find a dead body." Voldemort gave a mocking smile. Voldemort laughed when Harry looked away.

"_Crucio_!"

Harry tried to hold in his screams. He bit his lip to keep the screams from leaking out. Harry felt like his bones were on fire.

When the curse was lifted, he let go on his lip. He had succeeded in tearing it right off. Blood was pouring down his face from his scar, and blood was flowing from his lip.

Harry looked at Voldemort, his eyes were bloodshot. Voldemort was frowning. Without another word, Voldemort turned and walking out of the cave. Harry frowned. _That was weird… _He thought to himself.

It was hours before anyone else entered. This time it was Bellatrix, Malfoy, and Snape.

"What do you want?" Snapped Harry.

"Manners Potter!" Snapped Snape. Bellatrix smirked. Draco was looking nervous. Malfoy spared him a glance before he looked down at his feet. Bellatrix raised her wand and pointed it at Harry.

"_Crucio_!" Harry gave a muffled scream. Bellatrix didn't hold the curse for long. Harry gave one last groan before he fell to the ground.

_Harry was standing in a circular room, where death eaters were dueling with the order of the phoenix members. Harry saw himself and Neville at the foot of some stairs. What was happening? The other Harry was watching two people dueling, Bellatrix and Sirius._

_Sirius ducked the spell Bella shot at him. _

"_Come on, you can do better than that!" Yelled Sirius. Bellatrix shot another spell at Sirius. This time it hit him in the chest. Sirius's eyes widened, his face formed into on of Fear and Surprise. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. His body curved into an arc, and he fell through the veil. _

"_No!" _

Harry's eyes shot open. He was drenched in sweat. He wiped his forehead. He was shaking no stop.

Harry shut his eyes, and when he opened them again some people were standing in the doorway.

"Harry!" Shouted Lupin, running to him. Tonks, Moody, and some more Aurors followed suit.

"Pr-professor?" Harry chocked out. Remus unchained him. He picked him up, and held him to his chest.

"it's alright Harry… You're safe now…"

"I wouldn't say that…" Lupin turned around quickly. Standing in the cave doorway was Voldemort, some death eaters behind him.

"Well, if it isn't the werewolf… You should know better then touch something that isn't yours." Laughed Voldemort.

"He's not yours…" Whispered Remus.

"Isn't he?" Voldemort smiled. He shot a curse at Harry and Remus. The old professor fell back, and Harry was thrown to the ground._ Crunch_! Both of his legs broke. Harry gasped and grabbed his feet. He then noticed that he was right at Voldemorts feet. He looked up and saw Voldemort looking at him.

"Harry! No!" Cried Tonks as Voldemort grabbed Harry and they disapparated away.

Harry's fate was sealed, he was going to be killed… and he couldn't do anything about him…

(A/N) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's shorter then the first one. Like by one page. Please Read and then Review! I would appreciate that.


	3. Missing

Chapter Three

Missing

I miss you…

Come back to me, Baby

I'm lost without you

Please stop missing…

Come back…

Voldemort let Harry go and threw him at the floor. Harry landed on his stomach, his hand keeping him up. Harry turned and looked at Voldemort, glaring. Voldemort gave Harry his lipless smile. Harry heard _pops_ around him. Death Eaters were apparating. Harry tried getting up, but his broken legs disagreed. Harry fell back to the ground. Voldemort walked over to him and grabbed his arm, and dragged him up. Voldemorts nails digged into his skin. He dragged Harry from the room. Harry was trying to walk, but could barely.

Voldemort pointed his wand at his legs, and they healed. Harry was dragged to a cell; Voldemort opened it, and threw him in.

"You should be comfy here…" Voldemort laughed and shut the doors. Harry ran to them. He watched Voldemort walk away. Harry then remembered something.

_Missy_! What happened to her? Where was she? Harry began to panic.

"Meow!" Harry turned, he saw Missy standing by the only window in the cell.

"Missy!" Harry whispered, running over to her. She crawled through the bars. Harry picked her up.

"I am so, _so _Sorry!" Missy purred as Harry petted her. Missy was damp, and looked cold. Harry put his arms around her, hoping to keep her warm. She meowed gratefully.

Harry looked around at his prison. It was dark and dingy; the only source of light was a small window. There were puddles of water everywhere. Rats were coming from mouse holes in the walls. Harry sat on the only bench there.

Harry laid his head down, Missy curled up in his arms. Harry let a few tears leak through his eyes lids. After minutes of silence. Harry shut his eyes and fell into a disturbed sleep.

When Harry woke up, he was in a circular room. Pillars held up the ceiling. The roof was made of glass. The walls looked like they were made of mud. Roots were peeking out of the dirt. There was a throne in the middle of the room. It was occupied by someone with Red eyes. Voldemort gave Harry a cold smile. Harry just stared at him.

"Welcome Potter, to my throne room…" Harry glared around the room. It shure did look like a throne room. He knew Voldemort was watching him. Harry didn't look at him.

"What do you want from me, Voldemort?" Asked Harry, he glared at the floor, not meeting Voldemorts cold red eyes.

"I want you to join me." Said Voldemort in a casual voice. Harry coughed and finally met Voldemorts eyes.

"Wh-what?" Stuttered Harry.

"Are you deaf, Potter?" Harry didn't answer; he just stared at Voldemort with disbelieving eyes. Voldemort got up, and helped Harry off of the floor.

"You'll want to conceder it, if you don't want anything to happen to your cat." Growled Voldemort. Harry's eyes widened. He just noticed Missy wasn't with him. He heard a meow. He looked and saw Missy in a cage by Voldemorts throne.

"Missy!" He yelled. He was about to run to her, but something held him back. He looked and saw Voldemort had grabbed his arm. He tut-tutted Harry.

"You don't get her back, until you have thought about my offer." Said Voldemort coldly.

"Why would _I_ join _you_? You killed Cedric, Sirius and Dumbledore!"

"I'm sorry about Black's dead; I actually quite liked him…" Said Voldemort. Harry looked at Voldemort.

"What? Why?"  
"I don't think it's any of your business Potter." Voldemort gave Harry a glare that made Harry shiver.

Before, Harry could say anything else. The doors opened and some Death Eaters walked in, restraining a girl. The girl looked familiar. She looked up. Brown eyes met Green.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted. He was about to run to her, but Voldemort tightened his grip.

"I don't think so…" Voldemort walked towards Ginny, dragging Harry with him.

"Welcome Ginerva." Smiled Voldemort. She glared daggers at him. Voldemort laughed, and pointed his wand at her.

"_Crucio_!" Harry shut his eyes, and turned his head so he didn't have to see Ginny in pain. Someone grabbed his chin and made him look. Harry noticed it was Voldemort.

Ginny screamed, blood began pouring down from her lip, and her nose. Voldemort dropped the curse.

"I'm not going to kill you right away Ginerva… so I'll let my Death Eaters have some fun first." Voldemort laughed. Harry was beginning to feel sick. Voldemort began walking towards his throne, bringing Harry with him. Voldemort sat and Harry was forced to sit on his lap.

Voldemort laughed in Harry's ear. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up. Voldemort was holding an arm around Harry's waist to stop him from getting up, the other arm held his arm.

Harry had no way to help Ginny. He watched helplessly as Ginny twitched and screamed on the floor, bleeding.

Voldemort snapped his fingers and the Death Eaters stopped firing the _Crucio _curse at her. Harry had tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Ginny was panting.

"Take her to a cell." Commanded Voldemort. The death eaters grabbed her arms and began to drag her out. Harry tried to get up when he heard Ginny moan, but Voldemort forced him to stay still.

Then, Harry's scar began to burn. Black began to take him. He didn't know what happened. He only remembered having his head drop on Voldemorts shoulder, before losing consciousness.

When, Harry woke up. He was in a bedroom. It was dark. He tried to get up, but found out he was paralyzed. He didn't remember much of what had happened the previous night.

He remembered Voldemort offering him to join him. He remembered seeing Ginny tortured. Then, he remembered fainting. And he did it in Voldemorts arms! His enemy! Harry felt disgusted. He bet Voldemort was amused.

He tried to get up again, but fell right back down.

"I would stop trying to get up…" Said Someone. Harry looked around, and saw Voldemort standing there, a small smile playing on his lips. Harry gave him a glare.

"Ginny? Is she alright?" Harry asked, he hoped Voldemort would answer him.

"She's fine." Harry didn't really believe him, but he felt it was better not to fight with him.

"Wh-where am i?"

"In my chambers." Harry glare turned into a look of self disgust. _He was in Voldemorts bed_! The one he's prophesied to destroy. Harry shivered.

Harry tried getting up, but slammed back down.

"What did you do?" shouted Harry.

"Binding charm." Said Voldemort.

"What? Release it!" Voldemort smiled.

"I don't think so potter." Voldemort gave the gapping Harry a sneer, before he turned and walked out of the room. Harry sat there for mere minutes. _What was he going to do now? _Harry shut his eyes, and fell into a disturbed sleep.

_"Ginny?" Harry called, looking into brown eyes. _

"_Harry… What am I doing here?" Ginny questioned.  
"It was the only way I could talk to you…" Said Harry, tears formed at the corner of Ginny's eyes. She ran up to Harry, and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_I love you." She wept into his chest. Harry kissed her head. _

"_I love you, too." She looked at him. _

"_Never leave me… I don't want to miss you, again."_

"_I'll never leave you, Ginny…" Ginny began to blur, and his voice sounded distant._

"_Harry!" She shouted, before disappearing completely. _

Harry's eyes snapped open. His vision was blurred; he noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses. He grabbed them from the table next to the bed, and slipped them on. Everything sharpened.

Harry didn't know how it happened, he just remembered wanting to save… to _help _Ginny. Somehow he managed to pull her into a dream plain.

Harry was drenched in sweat and was shivering. He rubbed his eyes, he felt even more tired then before.

He wiped his eyebrow. The door opened to the room. Harry looked over, standing there was Voldemort. Voldemort walked over and sat on the bed, not far from Harry. Harry shivered.

Voldemort smirked at Harry's discomfort. Harry frowned.

"What are you wanting, Voldemort?" Voldemort took out his wand and flicked it. Harry fell off the bed. He sat there in shock.

"I thought you'd like to see Ginerva…" Voldemort stood up, and grabbed Harry arm, and pulled him up. He then dragged him out of the room.

When, they were back in throne room, Harry saw Ginny laid on the floor, looking worst then ever. Harry tried to go to her, but Voldemort tightened his grip.

He put Harry in front of him, and grabbed his other arm, to stop any more attempts to go to Ginny.

Death Eaters were circled around Ginny. One raised his wand.

"_Crucio_!" Ginny screamed, her face looked pained. Voldemort laughed in his ear. Harry shut his eyes. He couldn't watch Ginny in pain.

After what felt like hours, the screaming stopped. Harry opened his eyes. Ginny was lying sprawled on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Ginny…" Harry whispered. Voldemort grabbed some hair from Harry's head, and pulled his head back a bit. Harry shut his head in pain.

"Take her away." Said Voldemort. When Harry heard the doors shut he opened his eyes. Voldemort turned him around so that they were eye to eye.

"You will join me, Harry. Even if I have to kill everyone you love." Harry stared into Voldemorts eyes, then shut his eyes and fell back. Voldemort caught him. Harry remembered taking one last look into his captures eyes, before he lost consciousness.

(A/N) Sorry I took so long to write this. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review.


	4. The Raid

Chapter Four

The Raid

No more death… Please… I can't take it anymore… any more and I will crack… Please stop….

Please…

When Harry woke up, he felt sore. He noticed he was on Voldemorts bed again. He groaned as he got up. He stepped out of bed. He took a step forward, and immediately fell back. He fell onto the floor, and lay there, he could hear his heart beat in his chest.

_Thump… Thump… Thump…  
Thump… Thump… Thump…_

"Ugh!"

"Well now this is interesting." Harry looked over to the door, Voldemort was standing there. He was smiling.

"_Great_…" Harry said to himself. Harry tried to get up, but fell back. He groaned mentally. He looked over at Voldemort and frowned.

"Do you want something?" Voldemort didn't answer. He just looked at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes, and this time managed to stand up. He turned towards Voldemort, and limped twice towards him.

He was about to fall over, but Voldemort grabbed his arm, and put him in a standing position. Harry swayed a bit, but managed to stay up.

His head was pounding, and his scar was painful. He rubbed at his forehead. He was tired. He noticed Voldemort watching him. He looked over.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped, he was getting beyond annoyed.

"Don't use that tone with me, Potter." Growled Voldemort. Voldemort looked like he was going to say… "_Or Else_." But he didn't. Voldemort turned and walked out.

The next few days went by slowly. Harry was sleeping more then he should've. He hadn't seen Ginny tortured for a few days, and he hoped it would continue.

One day. Harry was sitting in Voldemorts bed, the door opened, and the dark lord walked in. He walked over to Harry.

"Y-ya…" Harry had a bad feeling about what Voldemort was here for.

"I want you to join us on a raid…" Harry opened his mouth, and nearly fell out of the bed in surprise.

"Wh-what-?" Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"Come on!" He grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of bed. He pulled him to the throne room, where the death eaters were waiting. They all looked at Harry.

"Harry Potter will be joining us for this raid." Said Voldemort casually, keeping a tight grip on Harry. The Death Eaters didn't say anything.

"You know where to go, apparate there, you better not get lost…" Said Voldemort. Cracks were heard all around, and the death eaters disappeared.

"Are you ready?" Voldemort whispered in his ear, before Harry could answer, they disapparated. Harry shut his eyes.

When he opened them, they were standing by a small town. It was looked old. Voldemort dragged Harry forward.

Harry didn't want to be here… He didn't want to see more death. He bit his bottom lip to stop it shaking.

The walked straight into the town. Death Eaters began shooting off killing curses. Muggles fell to the ground, dead. House burnt to the ground. Harry was pulled this way and that, while Voldemort killed people. Harry was disgusted.

Voldemort then shot a curse at a fifteen year old girl. He crucioed her. She twitched and screamed on the floor.

Harry looked away, but Voldemort wouldn't let him miss the excitement. He grabbed his chin roughly, and made him watch the girl in pain. Tears began to run down his face. Not long after, he shot a killing curse at the teen, she gave a scream. Her eyes were soon lifeless, and her face was blank. Harry stared at her for a few minutes, before Voldemort pulled him away.

Harry barely recognized anything that happened; he just stared ahead of him the whole time. Then, a building burned into flames besides them. Harry blinked his eyes. He felt horrible.

Soon, the raid was done. They were about to leave, when Aurors appeared out of no where. Curses began going off. Voldemort grabbed Harry, and disapparated, the Death Eaters followed their example.

When they disapparated into the manner, Harry sway, and fell over. Voldemort caught him and put him back into a standing position. Harry just stood there for a few seconds, in shock. Before he knew what was happening. He fainted.

(A/N) Sorry I had him faint, couldn't think of a way to end it. Sorry it's shorter then the other chapters, but please Enjoy. Read and Review!


	5. Nightmares

Chapter Five

Nightmares

When Harry woke up the next day, Voldemort was sitting in a chair, reading a book. He looked up when Harry began to stir.

"Finally, I thought you'd sleep the whole day away." Said Voldemort, putting his book aside.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked, not even thinking about who he was talking to.

"One day… Now have you thought about my offer?" Asked Voldemort. Harry crawled out of the bed he was in.

"No…"

"No? Well you better get some sleep… Because starting tomorrow… We'll give you some… lessons…" Voldemort laughed. He shut the door, Harry just stood there.

The next day were the start of Harry's… "Lessons." Harry walked with Voldemort to a door. Harry stared at it. Voldemort smirked at Harry's confused face.

"This is where you're going to have your first lesson…" Before Harry could say anything. Voldemort grabbed him, and shoved him ruthlessly into the room.

The room was dark. There was no light anywhere. Harry had no clue what was in the room.

Then, the room began to glow. Harry turned and saw three words carved on the wall. _The nightmare room. _

Harry's eyes widened. Harry heard a scream. He looked around. Cedric was getting blasted into the air by a jet of Green light. Harry backed against the wall. Then the scene changed.

He was standing in the Department of Ministries. Curses were going off everywhere. They just passed through Harry.

Harry saw Sirius and Bellatrix fighting. Sirius blocked a red ball of light.

"Come on, Bella! You can do better!" Laughed Sirius. Bella began to fume. She aimed her wand at Sirius. A jet of Red light from her wand, and hit Sirius in the chest.

Another scene flickered in front of his eyes. They were on the Astromany tower. Dumbledore was sitting on the ground; his back was against one of the walls. Four Death Eaters were in front of him. Just then Severus Snape barged into the room. His eyes flickered around the scene.

"We've got a problem, Snape." Said the Amycus. Then Dumbledore spoke. His voice was barely more then a whisper.

"Severus ..." Snape looked at him. "Severus ... please ..."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NO!" Harry screamed!

The rest of the night was horrible. Harry was sitting against the walls. Harry clutched his knees to his chest. The door then opened, and all the nightmares were gone. Voldemort was standing there. He had a glint in his eyes. Harry got up, but fell down at once. Voldemort caught him before he hit the ground. Harry looked up at him. Then, surprisingly, he hugged Voldemort, and began to cry. Voldemort patted Harry's back. Then Harry shut his eyes and fainted.

(A/N) Sorry it's shorter. But I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


	6. The Next Chapter

Chapter Six

The Next Chapter

Harry rolled over in the bed he was lying in. Sweat was running down his face. After the Nightmare room, he didn't sleep much. His eyes snapped open. He wiped sweat off of his forehead. Another night filled with nightmares.

He heard the door opened, he looked over, and to his horror, saw Voldemort walking in. Harry groaned mentally. Voldemort looked at Harry for a minute, before talking;

"Are you ready for a few more 'lesson', Harry?" Harry just stared at him. Harry crawled out of his bed and looked at Voldemort. Voldemort gave Harry a cruel smirk. Voldemort grabbed Harry's arm, and dragged him out of the room.

He brought him back to the nightmare room. He hadn't been in there for two weeks. Harry looked at Voldemort.

"Please, Don't!" Voldemort stared at Harry.

"If you join me, I won't." Harry just stared at Voldemort.

"Very well…" Voldemort opened the door, and pushed Harry in. He fell to the ground. He heard the door shut.

Harry looked up. He was looking up at an image of Voldemort. He saw his blurry figure standing at the other side of the room. The two of them were circled by Death Eaters, all were looking menacing. Harry's form looked terrified. Voldemort was smiling.

Then, Voldemort spoke;

"We bow to each other. Harry," Voldemort bowed, but didn't take his eyes off of Harry. Harry's form didn't bow, he just stared at Voldemort "Come, the niceties must be observed. . . .Dumbledore would like you to show manners. . . . Bow to death, Harry. ..." The Death Eaters began to laugh. Harry just stared at him.

"I said, bow,"

The image disappeared, Harry now found himself at Godric's Hollow. Voldemort and Harry blurry formed were standing outside the house, wands pointed at each other. This wasn't something that happened; it was just a regular nightmare about Voldemort and His final fight.

"_Crucio!"_ Harry dogged out of the way.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Voldemort blocked the flimsy spell. He began to laugh.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Cried Voldemort. Harry was hit in the chest; he was flung backwards, and fell to the ground.

The image passed, and Harry was now in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, and Harry was standing by the door, one hand on the doorknob.

"Let me out," Harry whispered, looking at Dumbledore. He looked like he might attack the old wizard.

"No…" Harry stared at Dumbledore.

"Let me out." Harry repeated.

"No." Dumbledore replied.

"If you don't - if you keep me in here - if you don't let me-"

"By all means continue destroying my possessions." Said Dumbledore calmly. "I daresay I have too many."

"Let me out." Harry said again.

"Not until I have had my say." Said Dumbledore.

"Do you - do you think I want to - do you think I give a - I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO SAY!" Harry yelled. "I don't want to hear anything you've got to say!"

The image disappeared and was replaced by another one. Harry was standing in a chamber. Quirrel was standing in front of the Mirror of Erisid. He was removing turban. The younger form of Harry was staring at him in shock.

Harry looked at Quirrel. He had removed his turban, there was Voldemort. His piercing red eyes, looking at the younger version of Harry.

"Harry Potter..." He whispered. Harry just stared at him.

"See what I have become?" Said Voldemort. "Mere shadow and vapor ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrel drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

The younger Harry tried to step back, but instead, stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Don't be a fool," snarled Voldemort. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Then, everything ended. Harry was crying hard. Voldemort walked in, and walked over to Voldemort. He went to grab Harry, but stopped.

"Please… don't – do – that…" Harry said, tears falling down his face. Voldemort bent beside him.

"I will when you join me…" Harry looked up at him; his eyes were red, and bulgy.

"I will…" Voldemort looked shocked, then he smiled. He put an arm around the whimpering teen.

"Good…"

(A/N) I'm going to leave you in suspense for a while. Lol. Grins evily Please Read and Review.


	7. The Dark Order

Chapter Seven

The Dark Order

_We all must do things we don't want to do, to save the ones we love, and to do what we hope to achieve – Bridgette Carter (Me)_

Harry sat in the library, looking out the window, which looked apoun the front. The sky was grey, and rain was falling down.

It had been five days since he had agreed to work for Voldemort. He regretted it, however, but he did it to say the ones he loves. He couldn't lose them.

Ginny had also agreed to join the Dark order. It was probably the same reason as Harry's.

Harry rubbed his scar, it had been aching constantly. It had been a long five days; he had asked not to go on any raids for a while. Voldemort had agreed.

"Harry?" The-boy-who-lived looked up. Ginny was standing at the doorway. She looked concerned.

"Go away, Ginny." Growled Harry.

"No!" Her voice was firm, Harry looked at her again.

"Ginny…" She put up a hand, Harry immediately fell silent.

"Harry, I know these past few days have… _stressful_… but you can't start ignoring me!"

"I'm not-"Harry began, but Ginny interrupted him.

"Yes, you have! You have barely even acknowledged me, Harry! It has to stop!" Harry looked down, he felt hopeless. Ginny gave him a sympathetic look.

Ginny walked over to him, and cupped his chin in her hands, and made him look up.

"You're a powerful wizard, and a good friend, Harry. I don't want to lose you." Ginny's eyes began to tear up. Harry gave her a small smile.

"I don't want you to lose me too, Ginny. I'm sorry." Ginny grinned up at Harry. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and sobbed into his shoulder.

After a few minutes, she got up, and began to walk away. She gave him one last look.

"I love you Harry, I always will, never forget that." With one last smile, she walked out of the room. He robes billowing behind her.

Harry smiled at the doorway. _Damn! He loved that girl!_ Harry heard a soft 'meow' from his side. He looked over, and saw Missy.

"Missy!" He exclaimed. He picked up the kitten, and hugged her to his chest. He looked into her cat eyes.

"Long time no see." He laughed when Missy meowed.

Harry picked her up, and stood up. He walked out of the room. He set Missy on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's looked around!"

The two walked around the Manor. When, Harry was _shure_ that they had been all over the manor, they found more rooms.

Harry's feet began to get sore. He gave a groan. He and Missy walked back to his room. Harry threw open the door, and quickly shut it.

He walked over to his bed, set Missy down in a bed he had conjured for her, and plopped down. He removed his shoes, and crawled into bed. He was too tired to change. He soon drifted off to sleep.

Harry woke by someone shaking him. He rolled over, and hid his head under his pillow. The person began to poke him.

"Mmmm… Go away!" Exclaimed Harry, he was getting irritated.

"HARRY!" Someone shouted. Harry jumped, and without meaning to, fell off the bed. He saw his vision was unclear. Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on.

He was looking into the face of Ginny Weasley. She was trying to hide her laughs, behind her hand.

"Ginny?" Harry asked shakily. "What is it?" Ginny stopped laughing and looked over at Harry.

"We have a Death Eater meeting,_ remember_?" Ginny stated. Harry immediately jumped up.

"Oh, no!" Harry exclaimed. He ran past Ginny, and ran to his closet. He grabbed his Death Eaters and threw them over the robes he was already wearing. He turned and saw Ginny standing there.

"Are you ready?" She nodded. Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Harry! Slow down!" Ginny panted.

"I can't! We have three minutes till the meeting!" Shouted the-boy-who-lived.

After much running, they reached the doors. Harry put on his mask, Ginny did the same. Harry opened the door, and strode in. Ginny jogging after him. The Death Eaters were already there.

Voldemort hadn't introduced them yet. The Death Eaters all looked up at them suspiciously. Harry just smiled; he grasped Ginny's hand and took his place by Voldemorts throne. They were told that they were to stand there every meeting.

The doors opened, and Voldemort walked in. He looked around before he sat down.

"You all know why you are here… First let me introduce two new members." Voldemort looked at the Duo. Harry's scar began to burn, he ignored the pain.

"Please remove your masks." Said Voldemort. The two looked at each other. Before putting a hand up and removing there white masks.

The circle of Death Eaters gasped. Some glared up at the two new recruits. Harry was frowning, and Ginny was shaking nervously. Harry gave her hand a squeeze. She looked over at him, and gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have joined are ranks. Treat them with respect, or you will find yourself on the wrong side of my wand." A few of the Death Eaters shuddered. Harry gave a smirk.

The Death Eaters made there daily reports, after twenty minutes, Voldemort dismissed them.

The Dark Lord looked over to them.

"I want you both her at 1:00 P.M. tomorrow for the next Death Eater meeting.

Harry and Ginny both nodded there heads. They left quickly, not wanting to stay with a crazy Dark Lord.

"Ginny? Want to go for a walk?" Harry asked. Ginny looked over at him. She gave him a grin. The red head took his hand in his.

"I'd love to."

The duo walked out of the Great doors, and walked onto the lawn. There was a tap on there shoulder, before they had walked ten paces. Harry turned around.

"Snape!" Harry shouted, glaring at his old potions master. Snape just sneered at him.

"What do you want, Snivellus!" Harry's voice was so cool, that it made Ginny shutter.

"I was just wondering what you were doing here, Potter."

"Is it really your business?" Ginny snapped. Severus Snape turned to her.

"And Miss. Weasley too… Does the Dark Lord know you're here?"

"Of course he does! Do you think we'd be here otherwise?"

"But _why _are you here?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"We're Death Eaters now, Snape. Death – Eaters." Harry said the last part like he was talking to a child.

"You will treat me with respect, Potter?"

"Shure thing, _Snivellus_…" Smirked Harry.

"Why you little…" They all jumped as a voice spoke behind Severus.

"Now, Severus… That's no way to treat fellow Death Eaters, is it?" Voldemort was standing by the open doors; an amused look was plastered over his face, as he stared at the scene before him.

"My lord…" Snape bowed to him. Harry frowned at Snape. Voldemort didn't even care that Ginny and Harry hadn't bowed to him.

Severus gave them both a quick glare before standing up.

"You may go, Snape." Severus bowed one last time, and gave the two teenagers one last glare before walking past Voldemort, and through the doors.

Voldemort fixed his eyes on Harry, and Ginny.

"You better be careful, I might not always be around." Harry and Ginny nodded to him.

"You may go, and whatever you do, don't leave the ground. There arm wards around the building that won't let you leave." Harry nodded, Ginny didn't do anything. The two turned around, and stalked off.

After they were out of ear shot, Harry got angry.

"How can he? _How can he_? Keeping up locked in here! It's cruel!" Harry whispered angrily.

"I know, Harry… It is cruel… But it's better not to get angry at him, and_ whatever_ you do, don't yell at him. I don't fancy getting _crucioed_." Harry gave a sigh, and looked over at Ginny.

"You're right…" Harry put an arm around her neck. "I'm sorry."

Harry sat down on a wet log, massaging temples. Ginny was getting tired, so she went inside.

Harry's scar was thumping none stop. Harry began to hear voices. He stood up, and followed them. He hid behind a bush, and peered over at two very tall people.

"We have to tell him, lily! We are his parents!"

"We can't, James! Voldemort would kill us!" The first person removed his mask.

He looked like Harry. His hair was short black; sapphire blue eyes, and glasses. The other Death Eater removed its mask. It was a woman. She had long red hair, and eyes like Harry.

"Mom? Dad?"

(A/N) Hope you liked. I LOVED writing this chapter! Tell me what you think! Please Review!


	8. Mom? Dad?

Chapter Eight

Mom? Dad?

_Previously:_

_Harry sat down on a wet log, massaging temples. Ginny was getting tired, so she went inside. Harry's scar was thumping none stop. Harry began to hear voices. He stood up, and followed them. He hid behind a bush, and peered over at two very tall people. "We have to tell him, lily! We are his parents!" _

"_We can't, James! Voldemort would kill us!" The first person removed his mask. He looked like Harry. His hair was short black; sapphire blue eyes, and glasses. The other Death Eater removed its mask. It was a woman. She had long red hair, and eyes like Harry. "Mom? Dad?" _

_I can see when you stay low nothing happens does it feel right? I can feel that it's time for me to face it can I take it? - Within Temptation_

The two death eaters turned and saw Harry standing there.

"Harry!" Asked James. Harry backed up.

"Mom? Dad?" Lily was staring at Harry like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Harry…"

"How are you still alive?" Harry whispered. The two looked at each other.

"We better go see, Voldemort."

The three walked into Voldemorts study. He was sitting in a chair, talking to Nagini in parselmouth.

"_If he does it again, Nagini, I'll let you eat him." _

"_Thanks you master…" _

Harry cleared his throat, and Nagini and Voldemort turned and looked at him.

"What is it?" asked Voldemort.

"We need to talk."

"What is it, Harry? I was busy."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Voldemort gave Harry a look.

"What are you talking about?" Voldemort then spotted James and Lily, who were standing by the entrance.

"Why didn't you tell me about my parents?" Growled Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Harry gave Voldemort a disbelieving look.

"You're _sorry_? Sorry! You kept information from me! And you say you're _sorry?_"

"Harry-" Started Voldemort, but stopped when Harry held up a hand to stop him.

"No… I don't want to hear it." Voldemort was about to say something, but Harry interrupted him.

"I said no." Harry turned, and stormed out of the room. He slammed the door shut, and immediately ran to his room. He opened his door, and ran into, shutting the door harder then usual.

He jumped on his bed, and buried his face in his pillow, crying hard. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up, Ginny was standing there, smiling warmly. She gave Harry a hug.

"I just heard, I'm sorry." Harry began to sob into her shoulder.

"He-he should ha-have told m-me!" Sobbed Harry. Ginny gave his head a kiss. Harry looked into Ginny's golden brown eyes. Ginny put a hand to Harry's cheek, and wiped away a tear that was sliding down his face.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, and hugged her close. He never noticed before, how much he loved the young Gryffindor. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and just plain cool. She'd turn up when you needed her, and she'd calm you down.

But, Harry had let her go! They couldn't get back in it! But It was all different! Maybe they could… Harry shut his eyes, trying to get all of the thoughts out of his head.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Asked Ginny. Harry looked up at her, and beamed up at the red head.

"I'm fine, Gin."

"Harry… I don't think I ever told you, but I love you…" Harry gave Ginny a look of shock.

"I love you too…"

(A/N) Hey, sorry it took so long to update. Can you people please check out Harry Potter and the Act of Revenge, and review on it? No one seems to actually read it. Well, I would appreciate it, thanks. Tell me what you think, please review.


	9. Bestfriends

Chapter Nine

Bestfriends

Harry sat on a log, over looking the small lake that was in front of the manor. It was still raining. Harry watched the rain hit the surface of the pond.

Suddenly; a hand touched his shoulder, he jumped up. Harry turned around. Lily and James were both standing there. Harry backed away, but tripped, and fell to the ground.

Lily ran over to him, and helped him to his feet. Harry just stared at the red head.

"Harry… Let us explain!" Said James. Harry looked towards his father.

"_Explain!_ What is there to explain!"

"Harry…" Said Lily in a calm voice. Harry sat down, Lily and James took a seat on either side of him.

"Okay, then… _Explain._" Lily and James shared a look before they began.

"Well… It all happened a week, before, our _supposed _deaths." Began James. "We were walking; we had left you with Sirius. Then, we were jumped by Death Eaters."

"They brought us to Voldemort, and he asked us to join him, we resigned at first. But he said he would kill you if we didn't." Said James.

"So, we joined him, he put people that looked like us at our house." Said Lily.

"That's basically it, when Voldemort was killed we went and lived in the U.S.A. But when he was resurrected… he came and found us… We had to join him." Said James. Harry looked at his two parents. Tears were forming in his eyes. Harry then did something unsuspecting. He jumped up, and gave his two parents a hug. Just then, there was a shout from the doors. Harry let go of his parents and looked over.

Ginny was running forward. She ran over to Harry.

"Ginny? What is it?" Ginny's face was beat red, and she looked angry.

"They kidnapped Ron and Hermione!" Snapped Ginny. Harry frowned.

"Voldemort?" Ginny nodded, Harry began to feel his face go red.

"Let's go." They ran off across the grounds, leaving Lily and James to stand there. They ran into the Manson, and ran into the throne room. Ron and Hermione were being restrained by some death eaters, they looked over as Harry and Ginny walked in, and immediately stopped struggling.

"Harry? Ginny?" Said Hermione. Harry stared at his two bestfriends.

"Ron! Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"I have no clue. The last thing I remember is being hit on the head with something!" Growled Ron. Harry looked over at Voldemort, he was looking amused.

"What are they doing here, Voldemort?" Snapped Harry. Voldemort looked at him.

"I was going to give them a chance to join us, potter." Said Voldemort.

"What? Doing something like this… without asking_ me_?"

"I knew you would object. You can talk to them for a bit, but by the time I come back, they better have decided." Voldemort walked out of the room, the death eaters following. Ron and Hermione were dropped to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Asked Harry. Hermione nodded. Ron didn't do anything, he looked sick.

"Why did you join _him_, Harry?" Asked Hermione. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Well… I joined because he was going to kill Ginny."

"And_ I_ joined because of Harry." Said Ginny. Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a brief second, and then looked at Harry.

"We'll join you, mate. But only because of you…not because we want to kill innocent people!" Said Ron quietly.

"All right… We'll tell Voldemort. Stay here." Harry and Ginny walked out of the room, Voldemort was going to be happy about this.

(A/N) Sorry for the ending, I didn't know how to end it. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Please review.


	10. Raids, Snogging, and Sick girls

Chapter Ten

Raids, Snogging, and Sick girls

Harry sat in his room. It had been a busy week. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. The door to his room opened, and Ginny walked in.

"Hey, Harry." She said happily.

"You sound chipper today." Stated Harry. Ginny beamed down at Harry.

"Yes… and I don't know why! It's been a horrible day!" Harry's eyebrows knitted in confusion. Ginny gave a laugh. Then surprisingly, she leaned down, and gave Harry a kiss. When she broke off, Harry just stared at her. Ginny began to blush.

"Sorry…" She whispered. Harry snapped out of his shock.

"Sorry?" Before Ginny could answer, Harry grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, and gave her a deep kiss. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and smiled. Ginny beamed up at Harry.

"I love you, Harry. I hope you always know that."

Harry and Ginny sat on Harry bed. Harry was showing his new "girlfriend" the photo album he got from Hagrid first year.

Ginny was totally hysterically, she kept screeching at the pictures of him as a baby. Harry put an arm around Ginny's shoulders. Brown eyes met green. They were so close to together. Harry leaned in. There lips met.

Harry and Ginny put there arms around each other. They rolled over, and Ginny landed on top of Harry. Harry put his hands on Ginny's hips.

Just then, a cough came from the door. Harry let go of Ginny. The two looked over and saw Voldemort, Ron, and Hermione standing at the door.

Voldemort was looking amused, Ron looked sick, and Hermione was giggling. Ginny got off Harry quick, and stood up, Harry stood beside her.

"Y-yes?" Harry stuttered. He was embarrassed at being caught snogging Ginny. Voldemort spoke first.

"You and your friends are to go on a raid, today." Harry nodded.

"Alright… When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

Harry stood beside Ginny, his hand in hers. Ron and Hermione stood on each side of the two of them. Twenty Death Eaters stood behind him. Harry's eyes undressed the little town that stood before them. Harry turned and looked at the Death Eaters.

"You know what to do, if the Aurors come, APPARATED RIGHT AWAY! NO dueling!" The Death Eaters nodded. Harry turned and slipped on his mask.

They walked forwards. Harry took out his wand. He gave a deep breathe and charged forwards. Houses everywhere burst in flames around him. Harry felt a tear leave his eyes as Muggles everywhere were struck down by a jet of green light.

It must be horrible. To die without having a fight… Without having a chance to protect themselves. Ginny took his hand, and looked at him.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Harry nodded. Ginny looked around and saw many people lying on the floor, there eyes opened in fear. No life left in there eyes.

There were_ cracks_ all around them, sounding the arrival off the Arours. Harry called for everyone to apparate. They did, now the only ones left was Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione who couldn't apparate. The Aurors had put up the wards before they could apparate.

They closed on the four of them.

"Give up!" Commanded Moody. Harry shook his head, before he knew what happened; he got struck in the chest by some unknown spell. Ron caught him.

"Mate? Are you alright?" Harry got up slowly and nodded. He grabbed a portkey Voldemort had given him, he grabbed Hermione, Ron, and Ginny and activated his portkey.

He felt the usual hook behind his navel. Harry's feet then hit the floor of Riddle manor. He toppled over, taking Ginny, Hermione, and Ron with him. He landed in a heap on the floor.

Voldemort walked over to them, as they stood over.

"Good work, I never thought you'd be able to do it." Said Voldemort. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looked sick. Voldemort noticed this.

"Yes, everyone gets sick after there first raid. You'll get use to it in due time."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione left quickly after they talked about what had happened. They were do for another raid tomorrow.

Ron and Hermione went to Ron's room to do "studying." And Ginny led Harry to her room, do "Talk."

When, Harry woke up the next morning, Ginny was lying beside him. She looked so peaceful. In about five hours, when the sun set, they would go for there second raid.

Ginny rolled over and faced Harry. Her eyes fluttered open. Harry saw feverish red eyes.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Ginny shook her head. Harry put his hand to her forehead. She was burning up. Harry jumped up, and grabbed his wand. He summoned some wet clothes, and put them on his head.

"You stay and rest, and hopefully you'll be better tomorrow, Love." Said Harry. Ginny didn't answer. She just shut her eyes.

Harry left her to it. He then walked towards Ron and Hermione's room. As he was about to open the door, Ron opened it and walked out.  
"Hey, Ron. What is it?"

"Hermione… She's sick." Harry frowned.

"So is Ginny. We better tell Voldemort." Ron nodded.

It was now time for there next raid. Voldemort took the news about Ginny and Hermione fairly well. They were now standing on a hill, over looking a city.

Harry gave a sigh. He gave the Death Eaters their instructions, and they charged forward. Harry slipped his mask on. He had a weird sense of Deja View.

Houses began to burn. Muggles fell to the ground; Dead. Something was wrong… Harry knew it.

Suddenly, a curse hit Harry in the back and he fell forward, every part of his body was aching.

He rolled over onto his back, and looked to see who had attacked him. It was Remus Lupin. He had his wand pointed at Harry. Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't move." Snarled the Werewolf. He heard Ron calling his name.

"HARRY! HARRY!" Harry looked to his left, and saw Ron running towards him. He turned and looked back to Lupin. He didn't seem to have heard Ron.

Harry heard a series of Pops, and knew the Death Eaters had apparated. Ron ran to Harry, and knelt beside him, he had his wand pointed at Remus.

Harry felt for his portkey. He grabbed Ron, and they disappeared. As they hit the floor of the Manor, Harry began to feel sick. Everything began to fade. He heard Ron calling his name but it didn't matter. He shut his eyes and fell into the darkness that surrounded him.

(A/N)Hope you like. So SO sorry for taking so long to update. Please Review.


	11. Gotcha!

**Chapter Eleven **

**Gotcha!**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dedicated to GoddesGirl123, Peluge, emeraldsgem C K Brook aknut urges haruhikitty1991 Xelena and Reamar

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**:QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS:**

**Reamar**What'ss up with Harry fainting sso much? Doess Misy fit into thiss in anyway or iss sshe jusst there? Sso many quesstinss I can't wait to find the ansswerss to. Pleasse update ssoon.

**Answer: **Harry keeps fainting because of all the pain he's experience. I don't know about Missy yet.

**Peluge: **It was fine, but I don't understand what is the use of this room. I mean, I don't see how Harry'll become a death eater with it... Poor Harry, he fainted again! lol And it's quite strange, Harry hugging Voldemort! I wonder what it will happen after that! update soon

**Answer: **This isn't like really a question… But I bet people wonder it too. Well the use of the room was to make Harry BEG to become a death eater, or just go insane. I bet anyone would HATE to be in that room! I know it is strange that he hugged Voldemort, lol. I just couldn't stand it. I like Voldemort. Lol.

**Peluge: **It's a quite strange chapter... Are Harry's parents death eaters? And can Voldemort be really sorry? He hates Harry, doesn't he? Well, I'm looking forwards to the next chapter.

**Answer: **Yes… Harry's parents are Death Eaters. Yes, Voldemort can be sorry… lol. In this fan fic, he doesn't really hate HATE Harry. I know I did a REALLY big change with my story… With him nearly getting killed, and then suddenly, he's a death eater… Sorry If I confuse you people. Really sorry.

**GoddesGirl123**Even though im luving this story, I can't really see where it's heading. I would never see Ron do something like that, seeing as hes so stubborn. Unless Voldemort threatened Hermione or something like that, then maybe. But he would never say something like that. Pick up the pace a bit, but a part from that, AWSUM STORY! UPDATE SOON!

**Answer:** This isn't a question exactly, but I thought I'd mention it. Well, Ron only did that for Harry, and Ginny, and partly because of Hermione. Like Harry's his best mate, and he knows he did it for a reason… so he can live with that, and Ginny's his sister! Two of his favorite people in the world, of course he's going to join them. And Hermione, if he died, Hermione probably couldn't live with herself, she'd probably committee suicide.

**Emeraldsgem** Hmm.. the girls and Harry got sick from a spell? Or am I just confused? Hahaha. Love the chapter. I loved how everyone felt sick after their first raid. Damn Voldyass. Bad man. He needs to die!

**Answer: **Harry got sick from a spell Lupin shot. The girls were just sick from the raid. And Nice comment "I loved how everyone felt sick after their first raid. Damn Voldyass. Bad man. He needs to die!" lol.

**Peluge:** What is this mysterious sickness? Update soon! Ah yes, I have to ask you something! Harry is a simple Death Eater or is he Voldemorts right hand, the most important death eater?

**Answer: **it's not really a sickness… Just the girls got sick because of the raid. I would get sick too if I saw that many dead people. Shivers And I wouldn't call Harry Voldemorts right hand man… more of his equal. Voldemort can't really boss around Harry… So, he's defiantly not his right hand man.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(A/N) Hope that answers your questions, okay, now, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And Please Review!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

They'll never see   
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Previously:_

_He grabbed Ron, and they disappeared. As they hit the floor of the Manor, Harry began to feel sick. Everything began to fade. He heard Ron calling his name but it didn't matter. He shut his eyes and fell into the darkness that surrounded him. _

Harry woke up in his room, Ginny lying beside him. Harry gave a soft moan. He wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her closer. Ginny turned so that they were face to face. She buried her head in his chest. Harry shut his tired eyes. He just wanted to sleep… sleep…

He then began to fell someone shaking him. He opened his eyes wearily, and saw Ron's pale face. He saw Ginny was gone. He must have fallen asleep.

"Time to wake up, Mate." Said Ron.

But, Harry ignored him. He turned the other way, and put his pillow over his head. He felt the covers get ripped off him. Harry gave a groan.

"Go away!" He said in a muffled voice, his face was still on the pillow.

"No!" He heard Ron say. "It's a death eater meeting this morning, remember?" Harry then jumped out of bed.

"What!"

"It's true." Harry grabbed some robes and slipped them on. He and Ron left quickly. They ran down the halls, and soon found themselves in front of the oak doors. Harry slipped his mask on.

They opened the doors, and hurried inside. They saw everyone was already waiting for them. They took there spots in the room. Voldemort then began to talk.

"So, the raid last night went almost as according to plan. Today, we are going to attack Azkaban." Harry began to choke. He looked over to Voldemort.

"Wha-what?" He said in shock.

"We're going to get the Death Eaters out. Then, we will be ready." Harry looked ready to faint. Harry shook his head to rid him of his shock.

"When?"

"Now."

"Well…this is just great… we have to sneak into Azkaban where Auror wizards are ALL around! Just great!" Harry mumbled to himself.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were crawling through a tunnel. Harry had made it with a wave of his wand. Harry was getting really annoyed. Being in a tight space made him queasy.

Harry's head poked out of the hole, and fresh hair soared up his lungs. He gave a small sigh of relief. He crawled out, and helped Ginny, Hermione, and Ron out. They crept slowly towards Azkaban.

Harry snuck up behind an Auror who was standing watch. He stunned him. The four teenagers ran faster. The Death Eaters were going to apparate in when they deactivated the wards.

Harry waved his wand and the wards were now deactivated. The Death Eaters apparated in. Spells shot off everywhere. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron stood there, watching the Death Eaters.

Suddenly, there was an explosion from above. Something was blown up; something hit Harry in the neck. He grabbed it, and pulled it out. It was a needle…

"What the-." Harry fell to the ground, paralyzed, along with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He heard the Death Eaters disapparate away.

Strong arms turn him over roughly. He looked in the face of Auror Moody. He could see Remus was holding Hermione, Kingsley was holding Ron, and Tonks was holding Ginny.

They nodded at each other knowingly. Moody put a hand under Harry's mask, and ripped his mask off.

(A/N) so SO sorry for taking so long to update! And sorry it's so short. Hope you enjoy still. Please review!


	12. Interrogation

**Chapter Twelve **

**Interrogation **

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dedicated to Allison Fisher, my bestfriend, because it was her birthday on the seventh of October! Which is FAR past now! lol. But still...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried   
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself   
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented...Daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again...

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

So go on and scream  
Scream at me  
I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under

I'm going under  
Drowning in you   
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Previously: _

_Moody put a hand under Harry's mask, and ripped his mask off. _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Moody gasped at the sight that beheld. Harry looked at Moody, sadness shone in his emerald eyes. He heard Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's masks get ripped off. Everyone gasped… Four teens! Four teens _they knew! _

Harry was beginning to feel sick. Moody was staring at his disbelievingly, he looked around. Ron was getting restrained by Kingsley. Hermione was pinned against a wall by Remus, and Ginny's arms were pinned to her side by Tonks.

Harry felt a pang of guilt as Lupin looked over at him; Lupin's eyes began to fog up with tears. He forced himself to look away from Harry.

"We-we should tak-take them to head-headquarters." Said Remus. His voice was shaky. Moody nodded. The auror stood up, dragging Harry up with him. With a pop, they disappeared.

Harry felt his feet slam into the ground. He fell back, but Moody kept him upright. Then, Moody grabbed his arm, and began to drag him forwards.

Harry flinched in pain. His ankle had been injured in the fight. Moody led him through a door, and dragged him into a room.

The room walls were made out of cement; there wasn't much in this room. Only a short stone table and some chairs. There were no windows, and there were cobwebs everywhere.

Harry knew what the room was. It was an interrogation room. Harry gulped quietly. Harry was pushed forward. He was thrown a little too far. He collided with the stone table. His stomach began to hurt. He put his hands over his stomach.

Harry felt strong arms grab him, and chuck him into a chair. His chair slid a few paces, but Harry managed to make it so it didn't fall over.

He saw Hermione, Ginny, and Ron get set into some chairs too. Harry felt something tickle his arms. He tried to move his arms, but found he couldn't. He looked down, and saw roped binding him to his chair. He looked up, and glared at Moody. Moody was adverting his eyes.

Harry sighed, and looked at the stone table. Not wanting to look into anyone's eyes. Harry felt his scar burning dully on his forehead. He grimaced in pain. He head a door open, and then shut. Someone was coming in the room. Harry looked up, and saw… Dumbledore? He was supposed to be dead! Harry's eyes widened in shock. His and Harry's eyes met. Dumbledore looked sad and old. Harry couldn't help but feel sympathy.

Dumbledore crossed the room, and sat down in a chair across from the table. Harry's eyes never leaving the old man's face. Harry felt his eyes tear up.

Dumbledore gave a sigh, he turned his head towards the other Aurors in the room.

"Leave us, please." Moody looked reluncant to leave, but the ALL Auors left otherwise.

Dumbledore turned to the four companions. Ginny and Hermione were both crying. Ron was pale, and his eyes were open wide. Harry was just staring at Dumbledore, his old headmaster. Tears glazed over his emerald eyes. He blinked away his tears, and put on his emotionless mask.

Dumbledore stared at Harry over his half moon glasses.

"Hello, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry." Dumbledore looked old, and weak. He gave another sigh, this one was more tired and slower. Harry looked up, his emerald green eyes meet Dumbledore's midnight blue eyes. He felt tears in his eyes, but he couldn't cry... Not now! Never.

"Of all the people to become Death Eaters, it was four students, who hate Voldemort alot." Harry shook his head.

"It's not like we had a choice!" Blurted out Harry. Dumbledore looked at him, and raised his eyebrow.

"Didn't you?" He said in barely above a whisper. Harry shook his head.

"We didn't! He was going to kill Ginny!"

"And we joined because of Harry and Hermione!" Said Ron. Dumbledore sighed once again.

"Very Well, I'm sorry we can't save you this time. You have a trail to attend, tomorrow." Ginny and Harry gasped. Ron fell off his chair, unconcious, and Hermione began crying. Dumbledore shook, his head.

"I'm sorry, i really am..." Harry glared at him.

"Whatever..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(A/N) Sorry it took so long to update, i've been really busy, and Sorry it's so short. But hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	13. Fate's Hand

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Fate's Hand

--

(A.N) Here's a new chapter. Lol, most of this chapter was written like… half a year ago. Hope you enjoy.

--

Harry winced as he was thrown roughly into a room. He landed on his stomach. His hand was bleeding as he had tried to stop his fall; He sat up, and looked around.

The room looked exactly like the cell he had been in at Riddle Manor. He shivered. He didn't like this; _He didn't like this at all_.

He turned to his friends Ginny and Hermione had their arms around eachother, both were shaking. Ron was staring – no – _glaring_ at Harry. He winced at the anger behind Ron's stare. Harry had to look away.

"It's all your fault." He said quietly. Harry stiffened and looked back at Ron in unhidden surprise. Ron was staring at the floor; he clutched his left arm to his chest protectively. He must have broken it. Though, Harry didn't know how. Ginny and Hermione had let go of one another and were also staring at Ron in shock.

"RON! What are you-" Started Hermione, but Harry cut across her. "How is it my fault?" Harry whispered. Ron now looked up; tears were flowing down his face. "You should never have joined him!" Ron nearly shouted, he got shakingly to his feet and looked down at Harry.

"You joined him too! So don't give me that! I joined him first… I know! I know I made a mistake!" Ron snorted in disbelieve.

"A _mistake_? _A MISTAKE_? Damn right you made a mistake! A huge one! It's _all _your fault this happened!" He screamed. Harry was now on his feet; his hands were balled into fists as he snarled at Ron.

"Do you want an apology,_ Ronald_? Is _that_ what you want?"

"An _apology_? No, I want out of this mess! A mess _you _created!"

"Too bad, Ron. You can't get out now, you should never have joined. If you can't take the heat, keep away from the flame!" Harry screamed. Ron gave a yell and Harry found himself lying on the ground, the side of his face was stinging. He sat up; a hand touched his cheek tenderly. Had _Ron_ just hit _him_?

Harry looked up at Ron, His face was red and he looked _beyond _angry. He stared down at Harry. "I hate you…" He whispered.

Harry felt horrible, he felt as if someone had stabbed him through his heart, he felt tears coming but he held them back. Ginny and Hermione were staring up at Ron with their mouths open.

"Ron…" Said Hermione. But he turned away and walked away from the trio. He went and sat in a corner, alone. Harry began to feel light headed. He shut his eyes, collapsing on the ground.

When Harry awoke again, his head was lying in someone's lap and a small hand was patting his head. He looked up groggily. Ginny stared back at him, she smiled at him softly.

"Ginny?" She gave a sigh and kept patting him. Harry looked around and saw Hermione and Ron in the far corner. Hermione was crying and Ron was sleeping. Hermione wouldn't meet his eye. Harry sat up and turned to face Ginny. She answered his unasked question.

"Hermione has decided to stick with Ron." Harry nodded. He had a feeling something like that would happen.

Ginny scooted over a bit and let him sit beside her. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and buried his face into her hair. "I'm sorry." He said. Ginny took his hand in hers. "It's alright; it's _not_ your fault! No matter what Ron says. Harry…" He lifted his head to look at her. "You got to understand, Ron's under a lot of pressure, He's scared. He didn't mean any of it." Harry sighed and looked over to the sleeping red head. "Yes, He did, Ginny. And he's right." Ginny gasped.

"_What_? No! Harry, He's not!" She shook her head and she took both of his hand and held them, she began crying and kissed his knuckles. "It's_ not_ your fault! We all joined V-Voldemort! It's as much our fault as it is yours! _We_ made this mess; we got us here, no one else!" She said. "We all make mistakes, Harry! It's what makes us human! Ron's made mistakes too! It is _not-your-fault_!" He stared at her, blinking rapidly. Then he put his arms around her and hugged her,

"I love you." He said, kissing her head. Ginny began to cry harder, He could barely hear her when she spoke. "I-I lo-love you t-t-too…"

"Trial 55540! Harry James Potter, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger, and Ronald Billius Weasley! Suspected of being Death Eaters!" Harry, along with Hermione, Ginny and Ron, were pushed into a room. The light was dim and Harry could barely see anything but the chairs that he had to sit in.

They were straight backed, stone chairs. Harry was the first to get thrust into a chair. Then he heard a clinking noise and felt a pressure on his wrist. He looked down; his hands had been chained to the chair. He looked to his side and saw the same had happened to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Do to evidence and a fair amount of witnesses, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are guilty!" A hush went over all the people in the courtroom. Harry groaned. They were so screwed.

--

(A/N) Please review


	14. Screwed

Chapter Fourteen

Screwed

--

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own Harry Potter! But I own… Uhm… I own **_**nothing**_**!**

--

As they were being led out of the room, there was a crash and dust filled the air and smoke. Harry, coughing, turned around, and squinted. A hole had been blown in the wall and in rushed Death Eaters. The aurors holding the four teenagers were stunned and four Death Eaters ran over to them. James, Harry recognized, grabbed his arm. Ginny clutched at Lily and two other Death Eaters grabbed Ron and Hermione. Aurors and Death Eaters started dueling. Before James could apparate him and Harry, Harry felt someone pierce his back, he gave a gasp. Then, he and James disappeared.

--

"Help! I need help!" Screamed James, his face had gone white. He held Harry. A knife was sticking out from his back. Blood was flowing from the wound. A Death Eater, Jefferson Holic, A healer, bolted over, and kneeled beside Harry. He grabbed the boy and turned him over and grabbed the hilt of the knife. Harry shuddered as the healer pulled at it and then he screamed as it was out and air hit the wound. Jefferson ribbed off the robe and took a quick look at it. He then grabbed a potion and shoved it down Harry's throat. Than, he wrapped the wound in bandages, but as soon as he did that, the bandages got soaked in blood. James bit his lip and all the other Death Eaters, including, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Lily, held their breathe, waiting to see what would happen.

Dr. Holic pointed his wand at the wound and his wand tip turned blue. The doctor shook his head. "The dagger had been dipped in poison. It enters his blood stream and will make his wound bleed, a lot; it'll take a while to stop."

"Is there an antidote?" Jefferson nodded. "Yes… But it's rare… You'll need to search out healer Kori Jewl. She'll have it. Last I heard, she lives in Alberta, Canada." James nodded and he and Lily shared a look. "We'll find it." Lily walked over and grabbed James hand and they disappeared. Jefferson frowned. "They don't know… she's very sexist and pure evil and will kill any male wizards on sight. I hope they manage to get the antidote… They have only 48 hours." Ginny gasped. They _weren't_ going to get the antidote on time.

--

(A/N) Sorry it's so short. I JUST wanted to update…


End file.
